A Horrid Twist of Fate
by CloudsofViolet
Summary: Ilisis and Legolas are arch enemies. Chapter Five Please R/R!!!
1. I'm Better Than You

A Horrid Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Ilisis.

A/N: I've only read _The Fellowship of the Ring once, so please forgive any mistakes. This story takes place before it._

            Ilisis walked through the trees, heading towards her favorite archery spot. When she arrived, she set down her bow and quiver and unsheathed her sword. She began the thrusts and whirls that were part of practice routine. Suddenly, another sword met hers.

            "Trying to surpass me?" asked a mocking voice. She noticed a glint of gold that was unfortunately not the sunlight. It was Legolas.

            "I'm already better than you," she retorted.

            "Really?" he said sarcastically, as forced her sword down with his and brought his around to meet her neck.

            "That was nothing," she snapped.

            "Prove it," he said.

            She thought for a moment. Then she untied the leather thongs encircling the sleeves of her archery dress. She thrust one at Legolas.

            "Tie that around your neck," she ordered. "If I cut that from your neck without harming it, then you have to admit I'm better than you.

            "No way! You're going to try to kill me!"

            "Oh, poor little Legolas is scared."

            "I am not!"

            "Then do it."

            "No way!"

            "Then you'll just have to admit I'm better than you."

            "Fine, I'll do it. But you have to do the same, and it I cut it from your neck, you have to admit I'm better than you."

            "Alright," she said with a smirk. "But when you lose, you have to shout from the tallest tower, so that all of Mirkwood can hear, that I'm better than you.

            "So confident already?" he retorted. "You'll be sorry when you lose."

            They began the duel, each confident that they would win. Legolas's thrust was blocked by the sweep of Ilisis's sword. She whirled her sword around, but it was blocked by Legolas as he lunged forward. It forced Ilisis to step back so far so that she was almost off balance. Legolas continued his lunge with a sweep that forced Ilisis to lose her balance. She fell down and rolled to avoid Legolas. As she got up again, Legolas did a double sweep. She ducked, whirled around, and brought her sword to meet Legolas's neck.

            "I win," she said triumphantly. Then, with an evil smirk, "Well, it's time for the consequences."

            She picked up her things and headed for the tower. Legolas grudgingly followed. _Damn Ilisis and damn my ego. He smirked evilly; he knew what to do._

A/N: This is my first LOTR fic, so please be nice. Review, review, review. In this story, Ilisis is 16 and Legolas is 18.


	2. Legolas Gets His Revenge

A Horrid Twist of Fate

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Ilisis and Nasaya.

            "Well, say it."

            "I, Legolas Greenleaf . . ." – he bit his lip, not really wanting to say it. However, the thought of his revenge changed that – "admit that Ilisis Ravenstar is a better swordsman than me," he shouted. "But that she shall never be a better archer than me because, certain body parts of her's shall forever get in the way," he finished off, half laughing.

            "You pervert!" she cried, tackling him to the floor and punching him repeatedly.

            "Ow, my hair!" "Get off me!" "My eye!"

            When Ilisis finally let up, Legolas was almost unrecognizable. Numerous bruises mottled his face and neck, and there was a particularly big one on his right eye. His lip was split and his nose crooked. Ilisis got up and turned around. There was a gaggle of elf-maidens, all in goggle-eyed shock. 

            "Well, you have them to take care of you," said Ilisis sarcastically.

            She walked down the staircase as the elf-maidens rushed towards Legolas. Ilisis heard many cries of "Oh, Prince Legolas, you're hurt". _As if that weren't obvious, she thought sarcastically._

_            She entered her chambers, quite satisfied with herself. __Though none of the damage is permanent, unfortunately. But it certainly wouldn't do to be banished from Mirkwood for permanently scarring the prince. __So I'll just have to be satisfied with the occasional bruise. _

            "Milady?" It was Nasaya, her maid and only friend.

            "How could you do that?" she asked in surprise. "King Thranduil could banish you."

            "Of course he won't."

            "But think of how many other maidens would of wanted him to be thinking those thoughts about them."

            "That's positively disgusting and it was absolutely lewd."

            "Well he is the prince after all," Nasaya replied. "And he has very good looks," she added.

            "You think Leafylegs is handsome?! You don't like him in THAT way, do you?"

            Nasaya giggled. "I do, just a little" she admitted. "But before you go about persecuting me, remember that practically every elf-maiden in Mirkwood does too."

            "How can every other elf-maiden besides me like disgusting, perverted Leafylegs?!" "He's positively lewd!"

            "Well I think you two would make a cute pair."

            "Me with Leafylegs?!" "Never!" "He's conceited, annoying, vain, and is nothing like me."

            "You are quite vain about your looks at certain times."

            "But nothing like him," she said.  "Oh, my hair. There's dirt on my face," she said in a high pitched voice, imitating Legolas. The two elf-maidens giggled.

            "Well then if you don't like Prince Legolas, you're waiting for another handsome elf, aren't you?" said Nasaya.

            "Yes, but it seems like I shall never meet that elf here; I shall have to travel to Rivendell."

            "Why is that?"

            "You know, it's my hair. Every single elf and elf-maiden in Mirkwood has golden hair, except for me, and you know how golden hair is prized in beauty here. And my hair is the complete opposite. It's as black as the night!"

            "I think it becomes you. You would look strange with golden hair. Besides, I think Anodean has been gazing quite intently at you for a while.

            "Really?"

            "Yes," said Nasaya. "But it's time to prepare for the banquet tonight."

            Nasaya helped her into her gown of delicate silver silk. It had delicate web-like embroidery all over it. Nasaya made two thin braids above her ears and combed part of her hair back. She secured it all with a silver clasp in the shape of the curling leaf. The clasp was engraved swirls and curlicues and had rubies set at the ends. She let the long ends of the braids and thin silver chains attached to the clasp hang down.

            "You're ready now," said Nasaya. Ilisis put on the slippers and walked out of her chambers and towards the banquet hall. _I can't wait to see Leafylegs she thought wickedly. She entered the banquet hall. As she passed the table reserved for the elf-maidens of the lower nobility, she heard many whisperings of her name. She continued on towards the High Table. She sat down next to her parents. Legolas sat next to his parents and brothers, at the head of the table. She smirked, quite satisfied with herself that the bruise around his right eye was still there, though unfortunately, the other bruises had been healed, his lip was whole and his nose was now straight. She received a smirk from Legolas. __As if he can get me. Ha! The food was served and Ilisis ate, forgetting about Legolas. When the banquet was over, her parents asked to speak with her._

            She followed them into one of the libraries. Then she spotted the King and Queen, and unfortunately, Legolas.

A/N: Please, please, please review. What could they possibly want to talk to her about? Though I think you already know *He, he*__


	3. Who's Coming?

A Horrid Twist of Fate

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Ilisis and Nasaya.

            _Damn my luck! Leafylegs! He gave her a smirk._

            "We have heard some elf-maidens that it was you who pummeled Legolas this afternoon," said King Thranduil, indicating Legolas's fading black eye.

            "I just happened to be there right after the elf beat him up. So when those elf-maidens saw me, I guess they thought I beat him up," said Ilisis.

            "But they say they saw you getting up from near where Legolas was lying."

            "I accidentally tripped."

            "Alright then," said King Thranduil. Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

            "Do you know who did it, then?" asked Queen Salea.

            "No, I didn't recognize him," said Ilisis.

            Queen Salea sighed. "You should really be more careful," she admonished Legolas.

            "I'm fine," said Legolas.

            "You two may leave now," said Ilisis's mother. "We have something to discuss with King Thranduil and Queen Salea."

            They walked out, careful to keep their expressions neutral. However, when they were out of earshot . . .

            "You'll be sorry you did that," said Legolas.

            "So? It was you who was too scared to say I pummeled you," retorted Ilisis.

            "I was not! I had my honor to think about!" said Legolas indignantly.

            "As if you had any honor. A dwarf has more honor than you! You were just scared."

            "I am not scared!"

            "You are too scared!" retorted Ilisis. "Leafylegs is scared, Leafylegs is scared, Leafylegs is a dwarf," she teased him repeatedly.

            "Shut up!" He clamped a hand over her mouth.

            "Leggo." She bit his hand.

            "Ow! Damn you!" he cried, coddling his hand. Ilisis laughed. Legolas shoved her. She hit a pillar. She kicked his shin.

            "Ow!"

            "That serves you right," she said as she walked away.

            She entered her chambers and changed into her nightdress and washed her face and cleaned her teeth. She blew out the candle and went to bed.

            _Later that week . . ._

            "Ilisis!"

            "Yes Mother?"

            "Go change into a proper dress and go down to the tree base. There is a small gathering of elf-maidens I want you to socialize with."

            "I don't want to. I'm, uh, going for a walk."

            "_Ilisis. You ought to behave as a proper maiden, not a ruffian. Now go and change." She pushed Ilisis into her chambers._

            "Nasaya, make sure Ilisis changes into a proper dress and goes down to the tree base."

            "We'd better get you changed, milady," said Nasaya.

            "Mother seems to have changed in her attitude about me. She always just given up about making me into a proper elf-maiden, but she seems to have changed now. She's always making socialize with people she thinks are proper now." Ilisis said.

            "Well perhaps she thinks it is time you were wed," teased Nasaya.

            "Of course not! I shall never marry any of the elves here. They are all to arrogant and vain."

            "Well it seems like your parents are always in meetings with the King and Queen these days. Perhaps your lady mother wants to secure a union for you with the Prince," teased Nasaya.

            "They have always been in meetings with them," retorted Ilisis. "And you would more likely wed horrid Leafylegs than I."

            "If I only could," said Nasaya. "Why do you always persist in calling him that horrid name?"

            "Because he is horrid," said Ilisis. "And also annoying, vain, and arrogant."

            "Well he is the heir to Mirkwood so you can't really blame him for being that arrogant."

            "Well he need not be that annoying."

            "We're done," said Nasaya.

            Ilisis looked in the mirror with a smile of satisfaction. She was wearing a translucent ice pink dress that was embroidered with silver swirls and curlicues on the edge of the sleeves and neckline. Her raven locks had been combed back and were secured with a silver circlet. Though she would admit it to no one, she liked wearing beautiful clothes such as these. She slipped two daggers in her sleeves and walked out of her chambers.

            As she arrived at the tree base, she noticed that Legolas was surrounded by the ten or so maidens that were there and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

            "What are _you doing here, Leaflegs? I was informed that it was a gathering a __maidens," said Ilisis. The maidens looked up at her in surprise._

            "Well then you obviously shouldn't be here," retorted Legolas.

            "Well I suppose it does make sense that you are here, Leaflegs. After all, you _do look like a maiden," said Ilisis, earning looks of shock from the maidens surrounding Legolas._

            "I do not!" snapped Legolas

            "I do not!" mocked Ilisis in a high pitched voice. 

            "You're right, it's more like this," she agreed. "_I do not!" she said in a high falsetto._

            Legolas, unable to restrain himself, lunged at her. Ilisis calmly stepped aside and Legolas fell with a smack on the ground, face first. Ilisis triumphantly walked away as the maidens ran to Legolas to help him up. As she neared the forest, which was quite close to the palace, she heard a cry.

            "Ilisis Ravenstar, I swear I am going to pummel you!" She turned around and saw Legolas, but it was too late. He tackled her to the ground and was about to punch her when they heard voices and footsteps coming near.

A/N: Who's coming? *Wanna know?* *He,he*


	4. Misunderstanding

A Horrid Twist of Fate

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Ilisis.

            Two elves appeared. Unfortunately, they were Breinen and Incinden, the two biggest gossips in all of Mirkwood.

            "Well, what are you two doing?" drawled Breinen. "Behavior such as _this ought to be conducted in private." Breinen and Inciden sniggered; it was obvious they thought Legolas and Ilisis were about to engage in certain inappropriate activities. Legolas and Ilisis reddened and Legolas got off Ilisis._

            "We were doing _nothing of the sort your minds were thinking about," snapped Legolas._

            "Then what _were you doing in such a position?" asked Incinden sarcastically._

            "He was attempting to pummel me until you two interrupted –," snapped Ilisis.

            "Your inappropriate behavior that needs to be conducted in _private," said Incinden in a disbelieving voice._

            "We were _not doing __anything of the sort!" snapped Legolas, his face reddening again._

            "Anyways, if you two need a _private place to conduct your activities, we would happy to find you one, as we don't want to such disgusting sights," said Inciden._

            "We do _not a private place as we were never doing any such activities!" snapped Ilisis, her face extremely hot. Breinden and Incinden sniggered._

            "You had better not breathe a _word of what you saw," said Legolas threateningly._

            "So I suppose you're admitting that you _were engaging in inappropriate activities?" teased Breinden._

            "We were _not engaging in any sort of inappropriate activities but likely you two shall exaggerate that we were!" cried Ilisis "So you two had better not breath a __word of what you saw or you'll regret it," she threatened. Incinden and Breinden sniggered and walked away._

            Legolas shuddered at the thought of the embarrassment he would get if Breinden and Incinden told all of Mirkwood they were engaging in "inappropriate behavior" in public. _If only stupid Ilisis hadn't gotten us in this situation._

            "This is all your fault!" cried Ilisis, breaking his chain of thoughts.

            "My fault? It was you who fell the wrong way and got us into that very ambiguous position." retorted Legolas.

            "I do not even want to _think about that __ambiguous position," said Ilisis. "I cannot fathom how you would want put us in such a position."_

            "Oh, just the need to engage in certain "inappropriate activities", he said with a teasing smile that infuriated Ilisis.

            "Well then you ought to find one of your little whores to do that!" snapped Ilisis.

            "Well I did – you," teased Legolas.

            "I am not your whore!" snapped Ilisis.

            "Then who's are you?" teased Legolas. Smack. Ilisis slapped him hard.

            "Ow! Crap. What was that for?"

            "You are intelligent," said Ilisis sarcastically.

            "I know I am, compared to you, as you have the intelligence of a dwarf," said Legolas. He turned around and walked away. 

            "I'll get you for that!"


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: since it seems like no one is reading my story, I'm not going to continue. But if you want me to, please review and tell me so.


End file.
